pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Checking Out The Bug Forest
Story Jon and Kyle arrive in Santalune City and they head to the Pokemon Center. They give all their Pokemon to Nurse Joy. Soon afterwards, Nurse Joy gives Jon and Kyle their Pokemon back. Kyle: Thanks Nurse Joy. Jon: Do you know if the Gym Leader is in town? Nurse Joy: She’s out for the moment and won’t be back for a few days. Jon: Ah, okay. Thanks Nurse Joy. Jon and Kyle leave the Pokemon Center. ''' Jon: So, what do you want to do? Kyle: We can go to my hometown. Jon: Is it near? Kyle: It’s actually just past Santalune Forest and Aquacorde Town. Jon: Right, then lead the way. '''Kyle and Jon leave Santalune City and soon find themselves walking through Santalune Forest. Jon: Has a similar feel to Ilex Forest in Johto. Kyle: Is that the Region you are from? Jon: No, I’m from the Hoenn Region. Kyle: I see. So you decided to travel through Johto first. Jon: Yeah. My friend, Tyler, and I decided we were going to travel together and we both agreed on Johto as Johto had a starter Pokemon we both wanted. Kyle: Yours was Cyndaquil, since you now have a Quilava. But what did Tyler choose? Was it Charmander? Jon: No, it was a Totodile. Kyle: Ah, I see. Some Scatterbug go past Kyle and Jon. Jon: Who are they? Jon points his Pokedex at a Scatterbug. Jon’s Pokedex: Scatterbug, the Scatterdust Pokemon. When attacked by another Pokemon, Scatterbug scatters the black powder that covers its body and regulates its body temperature. Jon puts his Pokedex away and the Scatterbug group keep moving and are out of sight. Jon: So they were Scatterbug. Kyle: Yep. A Fletchling then flies down and hits Jon and lands on a tree. Jon: Man, who’s that? Kyle: Fletchling. Kyle gets his Pokedex out and points it at Fletchling. Kyle’s Pokedex: Fletchling, the Tiny Robin Pokemon. Although Fletchling’s chirp is quite beautiful to hear, it is relentlessly tough with those who enter its territory. Kyle puts his Pokedex away. Jon: So you want to battle me Fletchling? Fletchling nods. Jon sends out Froakie. Jon: Froakie, we are battling Fletchling. Fletchling uses Tackle towards Froakie. Jon: Pound! Froakie uses Pound and both Pokemon move back. Jon: Bubble! Froakie uses Bubble towards Fletchling, but Fletchling dodges using Agility and then hits Froakie with Quick Attack, knocking Froakie back to Jon. Jon: Froakie, are you okay? Froakie slowly gets up. Fletchling uses Quick Attack again. Jon: Use your frubbles! Froakie throws a lot of frubbles at Fletchling missing but a few hit, causing Fletchling to get stuck on the floor. Jon: Now Bubble! Froakie uses Bubble and an explosion happens and Fletchling gets flung into the air. Jon throws a Poke Ball at Fletchling. The Poke Ball lands on the floor and moves once, twice, three times then Fletchling bursts out of its Poke Ball. Jon: So close. Kyle: You two can do it. Jon: Right. Fletchling uses Agility again, and then once more. Jon: What are you trying to do? Fletchling uses Quick Attack. Jon: Protect! Froakie uses Protect and knocks Fletchling off guard. Jon: Pound! Froakie uses Pound and smashes Fletchling into the battlefield. Jon: Finish with Bubble! Froakie launches Bubble at Fletchling who tries to dodge but gets hit. Jon: Right, now to catch you! Jon throws another Poke Ball and Fletchling gets placed inside. It shakes three times and then sparkles, showing a successful capture. Jon: Yes! Jon goes over and picks up the Poke Ball. Kyle: So that is how you catch a Pokemon? Jon: Yeah. If you can put it to sleep, that would work better. Fletchling go! Jon sends out Fletchling. Jon:I hope we can be a good team Fletchling. Fletchling: Fletch. Froakie: Kie. Jon sends out Quilava. Jon: Quilava, I want you to meet Fletchling, our new team member. Froakie helped me catch Fletchling. Quilava says hi to Fletchling and they all get along. Jon: Glad you all get along. Now return. Jon returns Froakie, Fletchling and Quilava. Kyle: I want to catch a Pokemon now. Jon: You will. Do you have one in mind? Kyle: I always wanted a Panpour. Just then a Panpour walks out from the bushes. Jon: There you go. Kyle looks at Panpour and sends out Bulbasaur. Panpour gets ready to battle. Character Jon Spencer Kyle Winterman Pokemon Jon * Quilava * Froakie * Fletchling Kyle * Bulbasaur Wild * Fletchling * Panpour Category:Kalos Adventures Category:Episodes Category:Pokemon Episodes